Waiting for Change
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: For the song to change more specifically. A ten story shuffle dedicated to Booth/Bones lovers everywhere. Some drabbles based on the series, others rather AU. One-shot. Read and Review please!


_I'm not sure if everyone is familiar with this type of fic, so let me explain. A ten story shuffle is when a writer turns his/her playlist on 'shuffle' and writes ten drabbles about a specific fanfic topic (such as a couple), each based on whatever song is playing. When the song is over and a new one starts, begin another drabble._

_Just to note, some of these drabbles are based off of the series, and some are AU. My first _Bones _fic, so please review! :D Enjoy!_

_... ... ..._

_

* * *

Song One: "Dearest" by Buddy Holly  
_

It killed Booth to be so close to her every day and not be able to touch her. To kiss her. To hold her in his arms as they grew old together.

Even when they were a million miles away on different assignments, he felt as though they were still somehow connected. He spent sleepless nights thinking of her face.

Her smile. Her rare laugh. His love for her. He would treat her right.

* * *

_Song Two: "Superstar" covered by Sonic Youth_

Bones looked at the clock ticking quietly from her kitchen wall. She swirled the blood red wine in her glass and took another sip. She had forgotten how many she had consumed since she reached her apartment.

Booth had wanted to make it work. He had kissed her. She had denied him a shot.

Brain muddled from the wine, Temperance Brennan could not help but see the situation in a very unscientific light. She was alone. She was lonely. Booth had wanted to rekindle the spark that had started years ago, during that first case.

And as tears dripped down her face, Bones realized how much she wanted to try and make it work.

The thought terrified her more than anything.

She could, and would not, let herself be vulnerable. Whether she loved him or not…

The clock struck midnight.

* * *

_Song Three: "Call It Love" Stephen Jerzak_

Booth wondered where it had all gone wrong. Was there something he could have done different? Was there ever any hope something could happen between him and Bones?

Every day he looked into her eyes, and every day he fell in love with her just a little bit more…

But she was adorably, frustratingly, painfully oblivious to the torture she was inflicting upon him.

He walked through his life with a heavy heart, but her smile never failed to lift a little weight off of his shoulders.

* * *

_Song Four_

Frenzy, that was the word for it.

That's what her heart went into when she saw him. Her heart beat wildly of its own accord. Her mind raced. Her palms started to sweat.

She cursed the reactions her body went through when she looked at him. Saw him smile at her. Felt his hand on her shoulder, ready to push her out of harm's way.

Frenzy.

* * *

_Song Five_

When she was in his arms, breathing came so much easier to him. It amazed him that they didn't need to utter a single word to understand each other's thoughts. But it didn't surprise him really.

It was like the myth of people originally having two heads, but Zeus split them out of jealousy, and now everyone had to search for their other half. She was his.

Peanut butter was to jelly as Temperance was to Seeley. Water was to a desert as her presence was to him.

She could deny it, and fear it, and try to stop it. But they were meant to be together.

* * *

_Song Six: "Loose Lips" by Kimya Dawson_

Bones had always been politically unaware of the issues of the times, but she enjoyed seeing Booth rant when he had drank a few glasses of wine or several bottles of beer.

It didn't matter she had no idea who or what he was talking about, just that he didn't stop.

She loved to watch his lips move and hear the husky voice that emanated from them.

Temperance was enthralled with the way his eyes flashed passionately when he defended his position on a particular subject.

* * *

_Song Seven_

Booth's heart had been broken once before her. When he was 17. Sure, he was probably too young to even consider falling in love, but it happened anyway.

But her parents went through a nasty affair, most of which was due to her father's infidelity.

He held her while she sobbed, patted her back, and tried to make her feel loved.

But it wasn't enough. She decided to have an affair of her own.

It shattered his heart. And from that day forward, he tried to distance himself from 'love.'

When he met her though, everything changed. Temperance Brennan had somehow filled the cracks left in his heart after it had been broken.

She calmed the anger in his soul and made him believe in 'love' again. Now he just had to convince her that it existed too.

* * *

_Song Eight: "Living Proof" by The Downtown Fiction_

Booth was living proof that a man could achieve near perfection, Bones was sure of that. His dark hair and even darker eyes were intriguing, his voice smooth with a hint of husk, and his muscular build was apparent even under his usual black suit.

But it was not any of those things that made Bones think he was the closest thing to perfect.

It was his heart. His caring and compassionate nature, driven by the timeless need to protect what he thought was his. It was his unending feelings of responsibility and loyalty to his country, to his family, and to his friends.

She wanted to make things right between her and Booth, but she just didn't know how.

* * *

_Song Nine: "Tire Swing" by Kimya Dawson_

Bones woke up one day to find Booth looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"We're going on a road trip," was all he said before pecking her lips and heading off to take a shower.

Sure enough, a few hours later after showers and breakfast, the two were speeding down the highway in Booth's car.

Bones knew she was pretty impossible to be with, what with her scientifically wired brain and non-spontaneous nature.

But she was working on it. Which was why she didn't complain as Booth took the nearest exit and seemed to just drive aimlessly.

* * *

_Song Ten_

He had opened her eyes to the beauty of the world. She had never known the world to be so bright or inviting. This time she would not let her fears keep her from the happiness she knew she could have with him.

The days passed quickly, and yet every moment felt like eternity, in a good way. When he was at her side, she felt light headed and giddy.

He made her heart skip a beat every time he kissed her.

She knew it would not be easy, but she didn't expect being with Seeley to be so amazing either. To wake up to find her head on his chest and his arms around her made her realize how lucky she was.

Not like she believed in luck or anything.

Just facts. And the fact was, she had fallen for him.

* * *

_... ... ..._

_So yeah, that's my first Bones/Booth fic. :D Please leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading.  
_


End file.
